Freeway
}} ---- }} ---- }} |flags = GTA IV |modelname = freeway (3D Universe) bobber (HD Universe) |handlingname = FREEWAY (3D Universe) BOBBER (HD Universe) |textlabelname = FREEWAY (3D Universe) BOBBER (HD Universe) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA VC, GTA SA and GTA IV) Parked (GTA LCS and GTA VCS) |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Freeway is a motorcycle that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. In HD Universe, it is manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company & Liberty City Cycles. Design 3D Universe The Freeway resembles a classic panhead motorcycle in all its appearances, as is the basis for the Angel. It has a long wheelbase, rather heavy weight and fatter tires than other bikes. The Freeway had minor detail changes through the games, where the following differences can be seen: *The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition is the initial design, with twin long exhaust tubes on both sides, small leather seat and thin front suspension forks. *The Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition had extra details on the front end, where sports two turning lights and wider suspension forks, a leather seat running over the rear section of the vehicle, a larger fuel tank and shock absorbers for the rear swingarm. This rendition only sports twin exhaust tubes on the right side. *The Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition appear to be still based on the initial design from Vice City, except that both lack the twin exhaust tubes on the left side. Also, in Vice City Stories, the Freeway only spawns in a black paint job and cannot be changed, even with a Pay 'n' Spray. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Freeway resembles a , and sports a Western Motorcycle Company brand and conventional handlebars, distinguishing it from more radically designed choppers. The bike is also available with one or two-tone colors, different carburetor caps and gas tanks, and optional (saddlebags) at the rear. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Freeway is the second and third fastest bike in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, respectively. Due to its heavy weight, it is not suitable for stunts or off-roading, but its speed makes it an enjoyable bike for ordinary street-cruising. Its handling and acceleration are below average. It has a very wide turning circle, which can give trouble when parking, or running from the cops. And its acceleration is marginal, but not impressive. All in all, this is the best cruiser of all the bikes, but should never be put in a position when high speed and tight handling are needed. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Freeway has not been changed over the 3D Universe rendition. The bike retains its heavy weight, handling, acceleration and speed. Turning radius seems to be less wider than the 3D Universe rendition, giving it a more responsive driving. GTA IV Overview Image Gallery Freeway-GTAVC-Screenshot.png|Screenshot of a Freeway in GTA Vice City. Freeway-GTA4-front.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto IV, with optional side panniers (saddlebags) at the back. Variants Special Variants *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, there is a faster version of the Freeway available in the mission The Bum Deal, along with a higher horsepower Ventoso and WinterGreen. The three of them are available to take and save after the mission. *In Grand Theft Auto IV, a Freeway is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a beige coloring. As a new Freeway will re-spawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Freeway-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Freeway in Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * The Party - After leaving Rafael's, the player can steal a Freeway across the street to go to the yatch. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Mike Toreno - Some Da Nang Boys escort the van using two Freeways, at the airport. * Cop Wheels - In front of V-Rock Hotel, Carl steals a bike, preventing a cop to chase down the Bikers using three Freeways. * Exports and Imports - The Freeway is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission. Placed on the third list. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Booby Prize - In the end, Wayne Fotheringay, riding his Freeway, takes Maria Latore to a party after she refuses to go back with Toni. * Overdose of Trouble - Some bikers of Fotheringay's gang are seen at Greasy Joe's riding this motorbike. * Morgue Party Resurrection - After delivering the first corpse, a Freeway spawns inside the hangar, so the player doesn't need to waste time looking for another vehicle, to get the second corpse. * Bike Salesman submission. * Car-azy Car Give Away - The motorcycle is one of the sixteen vehicles wanted by Love Media for their Car-azy Car Give Away. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Freeway is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the second list. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * In the mission No Way on the Subway, Niko takes a Freeway to chase and kill Jim Fitzgerald and his biker friend. * Stevie's Car Thefts - The Faggio is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Two by a wall south of the North Point Mall in Vice Point. *Usually spawns in Ocean Beach. *Spawns under a corner of the Mercedes Cortez' apartment's helipad, but it is unobtainable. http://gtaforums.com/topic/743880-beta-vice-city/page-34#entry1070226785 ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Usually found in Fort Carson, Bone County. *Spawns randomly in The Panopticon, Red County (Parked). *Found in the Xoomer gas station in Flint County, near the RS Haul depot. *Parked outside Hippy Shopper in Queens, San Fierro (Starts a courier mission). *Sometimes spawns between King's and Queens, San Fierro. *Parked outside Bike School in Blackfield, Las Venturas after achieving all bronze in the school. *Found parked at most truck-stops and gas stations throughout Tierra Robada, Bone County, Whetstone, Flint County and Red County. *Spawns regularly on the roads and highways of the aforementioned regions. *Spawns regularly around The Strip, Las Venturas. *Spawns sometimes in the affluent areas of each city, such as Richman, Paradiso and Prickle Pine. *Spawns in front of a low-rise building in the southern part of Temple, Los Santos.The Emerald Isle(only when wanted for export). ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *In the parking lot east of Carson General Hospital in Rockford, Staunton Island. *In the parking lot behind the Staunton Island Safehouse in Newport, Staunton Island. *Beside Papa's 12 Inch and a public phone booth in Belleville Park Staunton Island. *In the parking lot at Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale. *Spawns driven around the city. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Outside The Greasy Chopper in Downtown, Vice City. *Two can be found outside The White Stallionz in Little Haiti, Vice City. *Parked at the unnamed hotel in Ocean Beach. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Though it is somewhat harder to find than the other two chopper bikes, the Hellfury and Zombie, the Freeway can still sometimes be found in a specific part of the city. The Freeway can usually be found near the player's Safehouse in South Bohan, though it can be found elsewhere in Bohan also. *Can be found parked in front of Willis Wash and Lube car wash in Willis, Dukes, when Stevie asks the player to collect one. *Very common in Multiplayer, often spawning around the airport or Star Junction. *Often spawns in Algonquin near Middle Park. *Usually spawns in Dukes. *Frequently spawned when driving a Schafter in Lancaster. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Upon collecting all thirty vehicles for Stevie, the Freeway can be sold to him for $2,000. Trivia General * The Freeway plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: K-DST. **GTA Liberty City Stories: Flashback FM. **GTA Vice City Stories: VCFL. **GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. 3D universe * In ''GTA Vice City and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Freeway has a car horn, emitting the same sound as the Bobcat. In GTA SA a different horn was featured. * The pre-release image of the Freeway in GTA Liberty City Stories has a license plate of the state of Florida, like in GTA Vice City. * In GTA San Andreas, if one were to look at the back of the license plate on the Freeway, the generic vehicle textures are visible. * In GTA San Andreas, the Freeway has exhaust smokes on both sides but only the right side has exhaust pipes. You can fix it by opening the handling.cfg file, searching for the Freeway line and replacing the original modelflags ''(abbreviated ''af)'' number '1002000' with '1000000' (just replace the forth digit 2 to 0). ''Grand Theft Auto IV * In both of expansions, the option of saddlebags on the Freeway was removed for unknown reasons. * The Freeway is named "Bobber" in the files. A is a custom motorcycle where most the parts are removed in order to reduce weight (usually a removed front fender and a shortened rear fender). This is quite true, as the Freeway seems to be a bit shorter and has a shortened rear fender compared to the 3D Universe iterations. References Navigation }}de:Freeway es:Freeway nl:Freeway pl:Freeway ru:Freeway fr:Freeway pt:Freeway Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty City Cycles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Gang vehicles